Shona White
Shona White is a Scottish actress and singer. Biography Born in Scotland, she studied at the Royal Academy of Music and soon became known as a musical theatre performer, though she also appeared in straight plays such as Sleeping Beauty and provided professional voiceovers and radio work. Singing Over the years, White performed many well known musical theatre roles, including Magenta in The Rocky Horror Show, Elphaba in Wicked and Florence in Chess, as well as appearing in lesser known shows such as The Sunny Side of the Street and releasing her own album I'll Bring You a Song. She was notable for being the first actress to play both Sophie and Donna Sheridan in Mamma Mia! Stage Mamma Mia! (2004) *Prologue (solo) *Honey, Honey (contains solo lines) *Thank You for the Music (contains solo lines) *Lay All Your Love on Me (contains solo lines) *The Name of the Game (duet) *Under Attack (contains solo lines) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *I Have a Dream (solo) *Mamma Mia (reprise) *Dancing Queen *Waterloo The Rocky Horror Show (2006) *Science Fiction/Double Feature (solo) *The Time Warp (contains solo lines) *I Can Make You a Man *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Eddie *Science Fiction/Double Feature (reprise)(solo) Wicked (2007)(standby) *The Wizard and I (duet) *What is this Feeling? (contains solo lines) *Something Bad (duet) *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *I'm Not That Girl (solo) *The Wizard and I (reprise)(duet) *One Short Day (contains solo lines) *Defying Gravity (contains solo lines) *The Wicked Witch of the East (contains solo lines) *Wonderful (duet) *As Long as You're Mine (duet) *No Good Deed (solo) *For Good (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) All the Fun of the Fair (2009)(originated the role) Chess (2009) *What a Scene! What a Joy (duet) *Commie Newspapers (duet) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *Difficult and Dangerous Times (contains solo lines) *Quartet (A Model of Decorum and Tranquility)(contains solo lines) *Florence and Molokov (duet) *1956 (Budapest is Rising)(contains solo lines) *Nobody's Side (solo) *Mountain Duet (contains solo lines) *Florence Quits (duet) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *You and I (duet) *The Deal (No Deal)(contains solo lines) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise)(duet) *Walter and Florence (solo) *Anthem (Finale)(contains solo lines) The Sunny Side of the Street (2012) *Make the Man Love Me (solo) Mamma Mia! (2018) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo Albums I'll Bring You a Song (2011) *Take That Look Off Your Face (solo) *As Long As You're Mine (duet) *I Close My Eyes And Count To Ten (solo) *Easier (solo) *I Want To Know (solo) *Nobody's Side (solo) *I'll Bring You A Song (solo) *Ae Fond Kiss (solo) *Easy To Say (solo) *Please Don't Make Me Love You (solo) *To Sir With Love (solo) *How Bout A Dance (solo) Gallery whitetrixie.jpg|'Trixie the Usherette' in The Rocky Horror Show. garciawhite.jpg|'Fiyero' and Elphaba in Wicked. whitevassy.jpg|'Florence Vassy' in Chess. illbringyouasong.jpg|'I'll Bring You a Song.' whitedonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia! White, Shona White, Shona